This invention relates generally to steam-activated irons for straightening clothing and, more particularly, to an iron having a rechargeable battery so that the iron is both portable and usable when traditional A/C power is not available.
A clothing iron is a generally triangular surface that, when heated, is effective to press clothing and to remove creases therefrom. The weight of the iron and the heat provide the desired effect. Some irons receive water into a reservoir which is then turned to steam by the heat for even better results in crease removal. Traditionally, the heating element of an iron is powered by AC current via an electric power cord connected to a plug. For this reason, a traditional iron is inoperable when A/C power is not available, when the iron needs to be used in a location that is not proximate an A/C outlet, or in locations where homes may not have consistent access to electricity. To be clear, there are many countries where having electricity is considered a great luxury. Even in the United States, there are areas where electricity is either not available to all residents or where its use must rationed for economic reasons.
Nevertheless, the desire remains to have a clothing iron to remove creases from clothing. Therefore, it would be desirable to have a clothing iron that is battery powered so that creases may be removed from clothing when A/C electricity is not available or accessible. Further, it would be desirable to have a clothing iron in which a battery within *